


Distractions

by GhastlyGhost



Series: With tainted blood [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Job, Making Out, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, both use he/him pronouns fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: An old drabble originally posted on daedrahealers: http://daedrahealers.tumblr.com/post/122606173566/rahnmaoren-smut-thing-because-i-canRahn is trying to make potions, but gets distracted by the xivilai he ended up trapped on Nirn with.





	

Some wheat, and a little bit of blue mountain flower. Something to close minor wounds. Simple ingredients and easy to make. Just for when one got scraped in combat practice, nothing more.

Rahn had just laid out the needed equipment, and placed his mortar and pestle in front of him when the Xivilai he shared his shelter with entered his work space. Maoren smelled of sweat. It was an alluring scent, but Rahn didn’t want to let himself get distracted.

That proved to be rather difficult.

“Making potions again, I see.” Maoren leaned against the wall near the entrance. “Why don’t you do something with that, other than sell them like an apothecary?”

“Such as what? Become a pirate? I need open waters and a ship for that, and Fadomai knows I have no sea legs.”

“We could turn to banditry again,” Maoren suggested with a crooked smile, slowly making his way closer to Xarthrahn.

“With just the two of us? We’ll either be bound or killed,” the Dremora argued, “Imagine the mockery. Thievery isn’t an option either.” He was quiet for a moment before adding, “We can kill anyone who gets on our land here however.”

“You won’t stop me like last time? Come in claiming I’m your summon gone wrong? Your little pet?”

Xarthrahn briefly paused what he was doing, then lowered his head back to his work. “You know I do not see you as such, Maoren.”

“Of course you don’t,” Maoren commented dryly, standing right behind Rahn at that point. “I like how you say my name.”

Rahn kept quiet while he crushed the dried leaves. Maoren closed the little bit of distance between them, and lowered his face until Rahn felt his hot breath tickle the nape of his neck.

“It’s been quite a while since I last heard you moan it for me,” Maoren purred into his ear.

“Maoren…” Rahn slowly put his alchemy equipment aside, then felt through the drawers of his work desk, from which he took a small pot. He felt Maoren’s lips brush against his ear, and his shoulders jumped a little.

“Are you mine, Xarthrahn?”

“I am.”

Hearing those two words, Maoren smiled wider, before grabbing hold of Xarthrahn’s upper arm to turn him around. Once his fiery eyes met Rahn’s black ones, he took Rahn’s chin and ran a thumb over his bottom lip, leaning their foreheads against each other.

“Undress,” he commanded.

Rahn hesitated a little, eyes trained on Maoren’s face as he contemplated whether this was worth cluttering his work space. He figured he could just clean it up later, if they didn’t make too much of a mess, but, with Maoren, things would likely get knocked down.

Slowly, he fumbled on the clasps of his robe while Maoren watched in anticipation as more and more of his body was uncovered. Eventually, Maoren moved his hands so Rahn could slide the sleeves down, gripping him by his hips instead.

Once Xarthrahn’s top was fully exposed, Maoren lifted him to sit on the alchemy station and helped remove the rest of his clothes while he himself simply dropped his loincloth.

He stood between Rahn’s legs and kissed his cheek, sliding his hand to the back of his head where he played with his short, white hairs. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he brushed his lips against his jaw, after which he tilted Rahn’s head and pressed their lips together. A little rough, but still soft, in a way; the taste was sweet.

Rahn closed his eyes, and laid his hand on Maoren’s shoulder. He leaned back a little and tried to position himself better. The alchemy station was not exactly a comfortable surface to sit on with your bare backside. It was rather cold and made it hard for Rahn to get in the mood. Of all the places Maoren could have chosen to go, he just had to get right to it in the lab. Rahn thought to himself that he rather not be nude in area where he made substances that kill people.

While eager, Maoren was not blind to the discomfort of his companion. It was clear in how tense Rahn was that there was something amiss and he was likely about to say something.

Maoren pulled his face away and beheld Rahn with questioning eyes.

“We should do this elsewhere…” Rahn mumbled.

Sure, having sex right on the spot seemed exciting, but now that Rahn mentioned it, Maoren couldn’t help but also see that it was a stupid idea no matter how nice the room was otherwise. He gave a quick nod, and picked up the robes he’d stripped from Rahn to wrap Xarthrahn’s smaller torso in before lifting him into his arms.

As Maoren carried him off, Rahn took the small pot he’d fished from his alchemy station and rested his head against Maoren’s chest. He was quite sure he’d killed the mood now, but it could be restored once they got somewhere suitable for the both of them.

When he’d walked out of the lab and into the living area, Maoren looked around and pondered a place that would be more comfortable to proceed on. Some place warm was preferable, since he could feel the chill in the air and the goosebumps it caused on the ebony skin of his friend.

There was a fireplace, but the flames had already died some time ago. No big deal, of course. They were easy enough to start back up with a little magic.

He lowered Rahn onto the furs by the fireplace, then got up to get to work on starting the fire back up with some wood and a simple fire spell.

As Maoren started up the fire, Rahn sat quietly keeping his eyes on him while he kept himself wrapped up in his robe. Maoren’s back muscles were just as impressive as ever, and his legs. He didn’t usually get to admire his physique like this. It seemed too inappropriate out of this context.

Maoren snorted when he noticed the look Rahn was giving him. “Enjoying the view again?”

“I don’t…” Rahn briefly looked away while tapping the buttons of his robe with his fingers. “It is… pleasing.”

“Just pleasing?” Maoren asked, turning back to Rahn and laying down next to him. A gentle hand ran over Xarthrahn’s arm and up to cup his cheek while Maoren gave him a light kiss on the lips.

It was rather amusing to think how docile a Dremora could be in the right situation with how proud and arrogant they usually were. Rahn being like this was a welcome sight.

Rahn placed his hands on the back of Maorens neck and pulled him closer so he could deepen his kiss. He wanted him to stop with this gentleness and get to working up to something rougher. Rahn could feel his cheeks getting warmer with a light blush and the tip of Maoren’s tongue on his. Rahn’s fingers ran over maoren’s back, and Maoren climbed on top of him and started to nip at and softly suck on Rahn’s bottom lip.

Wrapping his legs around Maoren’s waist, Rahn began gently grinding against him. It made Maoren harder than he already was. It also made him want to know how hard his companion was.

A curious hand started to explore between Xarthran’s thighs, feeling around the scrotum and eventually his fingers ran over the length of Rahn’s growing erection. Maoren let out a low hum of contentment, then pressed his body closer against Rahn’s and made a pumping motion with his hand, massaging, and grinding against Xarthahn while holding him in place with a tight grip of his free hand on his rear.

Xarthrahn moaned into Maoren’s mouth and lay down with his back in the furs, and started moving his hips with the movement of Maoren’s hand.

Maoren moved his lips lower. He could feel Rahn quiver when he trailed bites and kisses down his torso and, once by his crotch, he began to kiss and lick around Rahn’s shaft, playing with his testicles as well. Still stroking and massaging with his hand, he took the head of Rahn’s member into his mouth. Maoren swirled with his tongue while sucking; The flavor tingling on his taste buds. He rubbed his thumb over the throbbing veins, making soft moans as he took Rahn deeper until his lips made it to the base.

Rahn bit his lip and kept a hand on one of Maoren’s horns, his eyes closed tight. The wet heat of Maoren’s mouth and the feel of his breathing against his abdomen excited him. He could feel himself getting closer to release. His muscles began to tense, and Maoren could feel it. Maoren moved one of his hands from Rahn to begin pleasuring himself to the vocalizations of his lover.

He moaned again while he touched himself, still sucking Rahn. After a while, he realized that continuing would make Rahn cum before he’d even entered, and he pulled away just enough to free his mouth. He moved back up to eye level with Rahn and resumed kissing him on the jaw.

“Have you cleaned up?” he asked.

Rahn knew what that meant, and uttered a hasty, “Yes.”

“Good.”

With that, Maoren grinned, then took one of his hands and shoved it between Rahn’s legs, a little under him, so he could slide two of his fingers into him. They were large, too large for Xarthrahn to start with. There was a soft whine from Rahn. “W-wait,” he sputtered, reaching for the small pot he’d taken with him from the lab.

“Right,” Maoren acknowledged, taking the pot and opening it to scoop some of the smooth substance onto his fingers, which he then inserted back into Rahn, who this time made a more pleasant sound. His smile grew larger when he saw Rahn’s expression with his cheeks flushed and small beads of sweat already forming.

Feeling Maoren’s thick fingers toy around inside him, Rahn struggled not to cum after the oral stimulation he’d already received, but he tried his hardest to control himself. His back arched a little when Maoren’s fingers got his taint. His longing grew, but he was aware that if he was taken too soon it would only hurt. His body was hot with arousal and his skin had a warm glow to it. He could hear a low chuckle from Maoren and he felt Maoren’s hands move and grab his sides, followed by a change in position where Maoren turned him onto his stomach.

Introducing a third finger once Xarthran’s rectum felt stretched well enough to take it, Maoren continued to finger Rahn, relishing the soft moans and impatient groveling from the Dremora. After some minutes, Maoren parted his fingers and moved them about inside Rahn, causing Xarthrahn to whine a little louder. It pleased Maoren, who eventually pulled his fingers out and got more of the lubricant to coat the shaft and head of his large and now fully erect member with.

He clasped Rahn’s wrists with one hand and moved them behind his back, then shoved him roughly to the ground, and grabbed the belt from his robe to tie his hands. Maoren grabbed Rahn’s hip then bit into his neck and started grinding against him, his shaft rubbing between the muscled cheeks of his rear.

“Do you want it?” Maoren grunted.

“Yes,” Rahn sighed.

Maoren bit harder into Rahn’s neck before growling, “Louder. Beg for it.”

“Please,” Rahn groaned, this being the moment he could no longer think straight from anticipation, “I want it.”

“Beg for it,” Maoren roared, greatly tightening his grip on Rahn’s hip and shoulder, sinking his nails into the skin, which caused Rahn to emit a pained yelp before crying, “I want you to have me. Please.”

“Oh, I will. I’ll make you scream,” Maoren breathed, sliding into Rahn, gradually pushing in by starting shallow then going deeper with every thrust. With the last thrust, Maoren pulled almost all the way out and then pushed in deep, making Rahn exhale sharply.

“You’ve been a bad pet,” he growled into Rahn’s ear, oscillating with his hips. “I’ll make you bleed.”

Maoren briefly closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure, feeling how well Rahn’s entrance fit around his shaft. It was perfect.

Rahn kept his eyes shut while Maoren thrust into him. He could feel the veins pulsating inside him and the pain from the nails Maoren still had dug deep into his skin. The places He’d held him hurt and his muscles ached. His chest was pressed firmly against the pelts that were getting wet from the sweat drops that had fallen from his skin, and Rahn continuously made small whines and panted softly. The scent of sex filled the air around them, and in this moment, it was wonderful.

There was a slight jerking motion from Maoren’s hip as he nearly lost himself. Rahn really did feel too good. He wanted it to last longer than this. A soft murmur escaped Maoren’s lips.

Eventually, he pulled his nails out of Rahn’s shoulders and licked the blood from the wounds. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I-I’m yours,” Rahn cooed, wanting to start groping around for something to hold onto for support when Maoren’s large body pressed even harder into him, but not being able to free his arms from the bindings that held them. He could feel the tips of Maoren’s fingers slide over his skin to his wrists to keep his arms in place. “Oh, by Fadomai, I’m yours.”

“Moan for me, pet.”

Rahn opened his mouth and tried to moan, but his voice briefly hitched, after which he let out a strangled groan. He felt Maoren’s sharp teeth in the tip of his ear pulling his head back, and cried out, clenching his fists to the point of his own nails hurting his palms, and having his chest pushed even harder into the furs under him. “M-Maoren,” he moaned, “I-I can’t… I…”

He could feel the sweat from the heat that formed between his back and Maoren’s abs rolling over it run down his skin and burn when it reached the scratches that Maoren had left.

Maoren panted into Rahn’s neck, his breaths only broken by the occasional unintelligible whisper.

Rahn felt Maoren’s claws dig into his flesh again after he’d let go of his wrists, and he groaned loudly, pressing back against Maoren, causing his claws to drag into his skin.

Maoren could feel Rahn tighten around him when he bit into his shoulder and bucked aggressively with his hips.

“By Fadom-” Rahn quickly lost his words in a loud cry as Maoren came into him, his hot semen filling him deep inside.

Trying to make sure Rahn got to finish after having controlled himself so well, Maoren continued a little while longer with thrusting into him. He reached around and ran his hand over Rahn’s erection until he heard him grunt and felt him tense up. A warm liquid dripped over his fingers.

With one, hand Maoren reached past Rahn’s shoulder and tugged at Xarthrahn’s horn to turn his head so Maoren could give him a wild kiss on his already bruised lips while he slid out of him. Rahn kissed back, tasting the iron flavor of his own blood on Maoren’s lips. 

Maoren broke the kiss and rolled onto his side, holding Rahn in his arms.

“My world, are you sore?” Maoren asked, stroking Rahn’s cheek with his finger, undoing the bindings on his arms with his other hand, while still panting softly.

Rahn sighed and, once unbound, rested one his hands on Maoren’s, leaning a little into his touch. “Only a little.”

Maoren wrapped both arms around Rahn, putting furs over his back and shoulders and letting his head rest against his chest.

“You are one of the most fearsome warriors I know,” Maoren uttered, nuzzling Rahn’s hair and running his fingers through his locks.

“Maoren…” Before Rahn could finish speaking, Maoren made some distance between them and examined his lover’s injuries.

“You’re bleeding,” he sighed, frowning a little and running his fingers over Rahn’s bruises with a cool aura to lessen the pain.

“I know, I know.” Rahn nudged Maoren’s hand away. “I’ll heal it in a bit.”

“But… Okay…” Maoren peppered his collar with light kisses. “I…” He paused and hugged Rahn to his chest. “You have my adoration.”

**Author's Note:**

> It actually took me a long while to post it here, because I'm a little unsure about these things most times, due to the prude attitudes of others... you know, the kind of others that give you jobs.


End file.
